Trailblazer101's LEGO Dimensions
This is what I want for LEGO Dimensions. Some things may be kept from LEGO Dimensions and some things may be changed. New Foundation Elements *Microbot Transmitter (Big Hero 6) *Creation Orb (LEGO Blazer Comics) *3D Hypno Ring (Captain Underpants) *100 Dollar Bill (LEGO City: Undercover) *Health Candy Bar (LEGO Fitness) (Wii U exclusive) *Typewriter (Goosebumps) *Goblet of Fire (Harry Potter) *Shark Tooth (Jaws) *Amber Stone (Jurassic World) *Orb of CHI (LEGO Legends of Chima) *Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel) *Endstone (Minecraft) *Book of Monsters (LEGO Nexo Knights) *Yoshi Egg (Nintendo) *Power Berry (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Tiny Christmas Tree (Peanuts) *Krabby Patty Recipe (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hyperdrive (Star Wars) *Spray Can (Subway Surfers) *Angry Bird Egg (The Angry Birds Movie) *Physican's Cure (The Heroes of Olympus) *AntiMatter Staff (LEGO Ultra Agents) *Imagination Orb (LEGO Universe) *ZTA Device (War of the Zombieverse) Franchises New Franchises *Big Hero 6 *LEGO Blazer Comics *Captain Underpants *LEGO City: Undercover *LEGO Dimensions *LEGO Fitness (Wii U exclusive) *Geometry Dash *Goosebumps *Harry Potter *Jaws *Marvel *Minecraft *LEGO Nexo Knights *Nintendo *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Peanuts *Pixels *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars *Subway Surfers *The Angry Birds Movie *The Heroes of Olympus *LEGO Ultra Agents *LEGO Universe *War of the Zombieverse Returning Franchises *Back to the Future *DC Comics *Doctor Who *Ghostbusters *Jurassic World *LEGO Legends of Chima *Midway Arcade *Portal 2 *Scooby-Doo *LEGO The LEGO Movie *The Lord of the Rings *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz Franchise Gallery Bighero6 logo.png Blazercomic logo.png Captainunderpants logo.jpg City logo.jpg Legodimensions logo.png LEGO Fitness logo.png GeometryDash logo.png Goosebumps 2015 logo.jpg Harry Potter logo.jpg Jaws logo.png Marvel logo.png Minecraft logo.png Nexo Knights logo.jpg Nintendo logo.png PacMan Ghostly Adventures logo.png Peanuts logo.jpg Pixels logo.jpg Spongebob Squarepants logo.png Star Wars logo.jpg Subway Surfers logo.jpg Angry Birds Movie logo.jpg HeroesofOlympus logo.jpg Ultra Agents logo.jpg Universe logo.jpg Zombieverse logo.png Adventure Worlds Only the new Adventure Worlds will be listed below. Big Hero 6 *Krei Tech *San Fransokyo Tech *Lucky Cat Cafe LEGO Blazer Comics Captain Underpants LEGO City: Undercover *Police Station *Forest *Mine *Sea *City LEGO Dimensions *Foundation Prime LEGO Fitness (Wii U Exclusive) *LEGO Fitness Laboratory **Training Facility **Biking Grounds **LEGO Lake *Candy Master's Facility Geometry Dash *All Geometry Dash levels Goosebumps Harry Potter Jaws Marvel Minecraft LEGO Nexo Knights Nintendo Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Peanuts Pixels SpongeBob SquarePants Star Wars Subway Surfers The Angry Birds Movie The Heroes of Olympus LEGO Ultra Agents LEGO Universe War of the Zombieverse More to be added. . . Expansion Packs Starter Pack *Toy Pad + Game + Poster + Chase McCain + Hawkeye + Hermione Granger + Police 4x4 (77000 Wii U, 77001 Xbox One, 77002 Xbox 360, 77003 PlayStation 3, 77004 PlayStation 4) Adventure Packs *77005 Big Hero 6 Adventure Pack (Hiro Hamada + Getaway Car, Baymax + Recharging Bed) *77006 DC Comics Adventure Pack (Batman (1966) + 1966 Batmobile, Robin (1966) + 1966 Bat-Copter) *77007 Nintendo Adventure Pack (Mario + Mario Kart, Luigi + Boo Container) *77008 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Adventure Pack (Spiral + Pineapple Tank, Cylindria + Lemon Rocket) *77009 Peanuts Adventure Pack (Charlie Brown + Sled, Linus van Pelt + Linus' Bicycle) *77010 SpongeBob SquarePants Adventure Pack (SpongeBob + Krusty Krab Time Machine, Patrick + Heroic Hero Boat) *77011 LEGO Universe Adventure Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon, Hael Storm + Venture Koi) Level Packs *77012 Captain Underpants Level Pack (Captain Underpants + Mr. Krupp's Car + PATSY 2000) *77013 LEGO Fitness Level Pack (Female Fitness Trainer + Fitness Car + Training Board) (Wii U exclusive) *77014 Geometry Dash Level Pack (The Player + Geometry Robot + Geometry Cube) *77015 Goosebumps Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *77016 Jaws Level Pack (Quint + The Orca + Vengeance) *77017 Marvel Level Pack (Iron Man + Stark Jet + Hulkbuster) *77018 Marvel Level Pack (Stan Lee + Marvel Bike + Stanbuster) *77019 Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *77020 LEGO Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *77021 Nintendo Level Pack (Inkling Boy + Splat Tank + Splat Roller) *77022 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Level Pack (Pac-Man + Cherry Copter + Repository) *77023 Peanuts Level Pack (Snoopy + Dog Plane + Dog Dish) *77024 Pixels Level Pack (Sam Brenner + Ghost Mini + Arcader Turret) *77025 Subway Surfers Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Pogo Stick) *77026 The Wizard of Oz Level Pack (Dorothy Gale + Talking Tree + Kansas Twister) *77027 LEGO Ultra Agents Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) *77028 War of the Zombieverse Level Pack (Luke Boston + Zombiestopper Truck + Mini Detonator) Team Packs *77029 Big Hero 6 Team Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speeding Bike, Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) *77030 LEGO Blazer Comics Team Pack (Morph + MorphMobile, Blizzard + Cold Copter) *77031 Captain Underpants Team Pack (George Beard + Incredible Robo Plunger, Harold Hutchins + Crackers the Pterodactyl) *77032 DC Comics Team Pack (Green Arrow + Arrow Bike, The Flash + Flash Mobile) *77033 Goosebumps Team Pack (Zach Cooper + Zamboni, Hannah Fairchild + Ferris Wheel) *77034 Harry Potter Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Flying Ford Anglia) *77035 Marvel Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Midgard Serpent) *77036 Marvel Team Pack (Doctor Doom + Doom Jet, Magneto + Magneto's Hoverjet) *77037 Marvel Team Pack (Aleksei Sytsevich + Rhino Suit, Sandman + Sand Crane) *77038 LEGO Nexo Knights Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *77039 Nintendo Team Pack (Inkling Squid + Ink Cannon, Inkling Girl + Splat Bomb) *77040 Star Wars Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *77041 The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *77042 The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot, Hazel Levesque + Arion) *77043 LEGO Ultra Agents Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) Fun Packs *77044 Back to the Future Fun Pack (Mad Dog Tannen + Wagon) *77045 Big Hero 6 Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) *77046 Big Hero 6 Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) *77047 LEGO Blazer Comics Fun Pack (Trailblazer + Blaze Bike) *77048 LEGO Blazer Comics Fun Pack (Shado + Shado's Dark Submarine) *77049 LEGO Blazer Comics Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Destruction Weapon) *77050 Captain Underpants Fun Pack (Melvin Sneedly + Purple Potty 2000) *77051 Captain Underpants Fun Pack (Sir Stinks-A-Lot + Stinky-Kong 2000) *77052 LEGO City: Undercover Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Lawnmower) *77053 DC Comics Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *77054 DC Comics Fun Pack (Robin + Red Bird Cycle) *77055 DC Comics Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) *77056 DC Comics Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *77057 LEGO Dimensions Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + Rift Racer) *77058 Doctor Who Fun Pack (Rose Tyler + Futuristic Spaceship) *77059 Ghostbusters Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Slor) *77060 Goosebumps Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + The Haunted Car) *77061 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) *77062 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Rubeus Hagrid + Flying Motorbike) *77063 Harry Potter Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Basilisk) *77064 Jurassic World Fun Pack (John Hammond + Indominus Rex) *77065 LEGO Legends of Chima Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) *77066 Marvel Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Giant Ant) *77067 Marvel Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Hulkbuster Tank) *77068 Marvel Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) *77069 Marvel Fun Pack (Doc Ock + Octo Car) *77070 Marvel Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *77071 Marvel Fun Pack (Wolverine + Claw Bike) *77072 Midway Arcade Fun Pack (Lumberjack + Wood Chipper) *77073 Midway Arcade Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) *77074 Minecraft Fun Pack (Alex + Horse) *77075 Minecraft Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *77076 Minecraft Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) *77077 LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) *77078 LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) *77079 LEGO Nexo Knights Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) *77080 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) *77081 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmatron) *77082 LEGO Ninjago Fun Pack (Morro + Morro's Dragon) *77083 Nintendo Fun Pack (Yoshi + Turbo Yoshi) *77084 Nintendo Fun Pack (Wario + Wario Car) *77085 Nintendo Fun Pack (Kirby + Kirby Balloon) *77086 Nintendo Fun Pack (Link + Master Cycle) *77087 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Fun Pack (Sir Cumference + Pacanna) *77088 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Fun Pack (Betrayus + Ghost Train) *77089 Peanuts Fun Pack (Lucy van Pelt + Softball Shooter) *77090 Peanuts Fun Pack (Schroeder + Schroeder's Piano) *77091 Pixels Fun Pack (Q*bert + Centipede) *77092 Portal 2 Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + The Borealis) *77093 Portal 2 Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) *77094 Scooby-Doo Fun Pack (Mummy + Dune Bug) *77095 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) *77096 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Squidward + Squid-O'-Saurus Rex) *77097 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) *77098 SpongeBob SquarePants Fun Pack (Plankton + Plank Tank) *77099 Star Wars Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) *77100 Star Wars Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *77101 Star Wars Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *77102 Star Wars Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) *77103 The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack (Red + Slingshot) *77104 The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack (Chuck + Speedy Bird) *77105 The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack (Bad Piggy + Crate Car) *77106 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest) *77107 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Piper McLean + Convertible) *77108 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) *77109 The Heroes of Olympus Fun Pack (Gaea + Giant) *77111 LEGO Ultra Agents Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) *77111 LEGO Ultra Agents Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Track) *77112 LEGO Ultra Agents Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) *77113 LEGO Universe Fun Pack (Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *77114 LEGO Universe Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *77115 LEGO Universe Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider Boss) *77116 War of the Zombieverse Fun Pack (Zombie + Coffin Cruiser) Characters Introduced More to be added. . . Compatible (LEGO Dimensions) Vehicles More to be added. . . Gadgets To be added. . . Levels Story Mode To be added. . . Expansion Levels More to be added. . . Trivia *Marvel is the only franchise to have two Level Packs *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Peanuts and Nintendo are the only franchises to have both an Adventure Pack and a Level pack. *All franchises from LEGO Dimensions will have returning characters. *Jurassic World and LEGO Legends of Chima have Foundation Elements in this game. *The Ultra Ability is like the hacking ability in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *The DC Comics Adventure Pack level, The 1966 Era, is based on the Bonus Level in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Gallery NewFranchises. . . .png|Teaser poster for more franchises NewFranchises.png|All of the new franchises in the game Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego Video Games Category:Lego games Category:LEGO games Category:LEGO Category:Articles By Trailblazer101